prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Toby Cavanaugh
Toby Cavanaugh ist der ältere Stiefbruder von Jenna Marshall und der Sohn von Marion Cavanaugh. Er wird in der ersten Episode "Wie alles begann" von James Neate und danach von Keegan Allen gespiel Biographie Toby ist anfangs sehr zurückhaltend und schüchtern. Nach und nach freundet er sich mit Emily an und kommt mit den anderen Liars in Kontakt. Toby ist sehr mutig und willensstark. Er kann aber auch sehr sensibel sein, vorallem wenn es um seine verstorbene Mutter geht. Nach der "Jenna-Sache" wird er ein Jahr lang in eine Besserungsanstalt verwiesen, da Alison ihn erpresst hat, die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. Alison hat ihm gedroht zu verraten, dass er eine Affäre mit seiner Stiefschwester hatte. In Wahrheit war es aber Jenna die Toby zu der Affäre gezwungen hat. Die meisten Leute hielten Toby für einen perversen Psychophaten. Die Liars halten ihn anfangs für "A" und jeder in der Stadt denkt, dass Toby Alison ermordet hat. Daher hielt sich jeder von ihm fern. Auch die vier Mädchen fürchten sich anfangs vor ihm, vor allem aus dem Grund weil Alison ihren Freundinnen erzählte das er ein gefährlicher Perversling sei. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass Toby sie vom Baumhaus beim Umziehen beobachtet hat. Emily ist die erste aus der Gruppe, die beginnt sich mit Toby anzufreunden. Danach gibt ihm Spencer Französisch-Nachhilfe, so kamen sie sich näher und begannen eine Beziehung. Obwohl die beiden sich mehrere Male trennten, unter anderem weil Toby im "A-Team" war (als Doppelagent) sind sie im Moment wieder zusammen. In Staffel Vier drehen sich Tobys Handlungen vor allem darum, Antworten über seine Mutter zu finden. Er geht deshalb sogar einen Deal mit "A" ein, was seine Beziehung zu Spencer erneut in Gefahr bringt. In Staffel Fünf beginnt Toby eine Ausbildung zum Polizisten, welche wieder die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Spencer beeinflusst. Staffel Eins thumb|leftNach dem Schwimmtraining schleicht sich Ben an Emily in der Mädchenumkleide herran und versucht sie zu vergewaltigen. Sie bemüht sich ihn abzustoßen, aber er wird aggressiv, fast gewalttätig. Toby stürmt herbei und stößt Ben wortlos von Emily weg. Er drückt Ben gegen den Spind und schlägt solange auf ihn ein bis er blutet. Emily schreit und versucht ihn zu stoppen. Als Ben fragt, ob Toby der Grund für Emily's Verhalten gegenüber ihm ist, sagt sie es ihm dass er über sie hinwegkommen soll. thumb|leftSpäter geht Emily am Cavanaugh Haus vorbei und sieht Toby alleine auf der Verandatreppe sitzen. Er ist gerade dabei Motorradteilen zu reparieren und Emily nähert sich ihm. Sie bedankt sich etwas unsicher bei ihm für ihre Rettung in der Umkleidekabine.Toby lächelt stumm und sie geht wieder. Dann kann man Jennas Stimme aus der Verandaecke hören; Emily hatte sie überhaupt nicht gesehen. Sie fragt Toby, warum Emily ihm zweimal gedankt hat, aber dieser antwortet vage, so dass Jenna unzufrieden ist. thumb|leftIn der nächsten Folge wird Toby Emily's Laborpartner, sehr zu Emily's Leidwesen. Toby bekommt mit, wie Emily sehr energisch ihr Laborbuch zuschlägt, weiß aber vorerst nicht, dass das wegen der Fotos von Maya und Emily war. thumb|leftIn dieser Nacht fängt Toby an, ein Auge auf Em zu werfen und startet ein Gespräch mit ihr. Diese fragt Toby ob er die Bilder in ihrem Laborbuch gesehen habe. Es scheint so, als hätte er sie gesehen, aber er sagt ihr indirekt, das er damit kein Problem hat und ihr Geheimniss auch niemandem verraten wird. Er nutzt das Gespräch als Gelegenheit um mit Emily darüber zu sprechen, dass die Menschen sie als eine Person sehen wollen, die sie gar nicht ist. thumb|leftSchließlich beginnen Emily und Toby Freunde zu werden. Er gibt ihr eine selbstgebrannte Mix-CD mit einer Comic-Skizze von ihr auf dem Cover, sehr zum Leidwesen der misstrauischen Jenna. thumb|leftEmily und Toby verabreden sich im Grill, aber als Emily dort eintrifft sieht sie Spencer und Hanna. Sie ist zu verlegen um sich vor ihren Freundinnen mit Toby sehen zu lassen. Widerwillig lässt sie ihn allein sitzen. Später bekommt Emily von einer Kellnerin die Mix-CD welche Toby ihr hinterlassen hat, woraufhin Hanna zu glauben scheint, dass Maya diese für sie gemacht hatte und zeigt ihrer Freundin, dass es sie freut wenn Emily jemanden mag. thumb|leftAm nächsten Tag versucht Toby Emily zu ignorieren, als diese sich zu ihm setzt, gibt aber bei nachdem sie ihm eine Mix-CD mit ihrer eigenen Musik gibt. Sie entschuldigt sich für das abgeblasene Treffen, und er verzeiht ihr. thumb|leftIn "Ballgeflüster", überrascht Toby Emily mit Eintrittskarten für den Schulball. Sie ist unsicher, da sie denkt ihre Freunde würden Toby nicht akzeptieren, aber dennoch sagt sie zu. thumbSpäter entdecken die Mädchen Toby's Tattoo - "9/01 Endlich frei", und vermuten, das es eine Erinnerung an den Tag ist, andem Alison verschwand (1. September). Sie verdächtigen ihn nun, dass er etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hätte. thumb|leftAuf dem Ball beruhigt Emily Toby, der nervös auf das Erste Treffen mit den Liars wartet. Diese sind überhaupt nicht begeistert, dass Emily sich mit Toby trifft. thumbEtwas später entführt er Emily zum Chemielabor um ihr sein großes Geheimniss anzuvertrauen, welches die Liars gerade aufgedeckt haben als sie sich seine Akte anschauen. Die Mädchen wissen nun was Alison gegen Toby hatte, damit er die Schuld an "Der Jenna-Sache" auf sich nimmt - sie wusste von der sexuellen Beziehung von Toby und Jenna. Aussehen Toby ist groß und durchtrainiert. Er hat hellbraunes Haar und auffallende blaue Augen und eine markante Nase die auch sehr platt ist . Sein Kinn steht deutlich hervor und seine Augen sind sehr Wachsam. Zu Beginn sind seine Haare noch etwas länger, jedoch verändert er im Laufe der Staffeln seine Frisur. Beziehungen Jenna Marshall : Hauptartikel: Jenna und Toby Bevor Jenna durch Die Jenna-Sache erblindete, zwang sie Toby, mit ihr zu schlafen. Da Toby danach in eine Besserungsanstalt musste, war er froh von ihr los zu sein. Als er zurückkommt, versucht sie, ihn weiter zu erpressen, doch Toby wehrt sich und sagt sich immer mehr von ihr los. Emily Fields : Hauptartikel: Emily und Toby Toby rettete Emily vor ihrem Freund Ben, der sie in der Umkleidekabine sexuell belästigt hat und es scheint, als hätte Toby Gefühle für Emily. Er lädt sie auf den Ball ein und sie freunden sich an. Emily glaubt an Toby's Unschuld. Dass Toby im A-Team war, kann Emily nur schwer fassen. Spencer Hastings : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Toby (Spoby) Anfangs können sich Spencer und Toby nicht leiden, weil Spencer denkt, er hätte Alison getötet. Mit der Zeit entwickeln die beiden Gefühle füreinander und kommen Ende der ersten Staffel zusammen. In der zweiten Staffel trennt Spencer sich wegen A's Drohungen von Toby, doch gegen Ende kommen beide wieder zusammen. Mitte der dritten Staffel haben die beiden Jahrestag und Spencer verliert ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Toby. Kurz darauf erfährt sie, dass dieser Teil des A-Teams ist und trennt sich von ihm. Im dritten Staffelfinale kommen die beiden wieder zusammen, da Toby nur im A-Team war, um Spencer zu beschützen. Ihre Beziehung wird oft auf die Probe gestellt. In der fünften Staffel leben die beiden sich auseinander da Toby sich mehr auf seine polizeilichen Pflichten konzentriert. Ende der fünften Staffel finden sie jedoch wieder zueinander. Während des Zeitsprunges trennen sich Spencer und er, da sie sich auseinander gelebt haben, und unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von ihrer Zukunft haben. Yvonne Während und nach dem Zeitsprung hat Toby eine neue Freundin. Er hatt vor ihr bei einem Familienessen einem Heiratsantrag zu machen, was er dan aber nicht tat. Später tat er es dan dennoch. Als Yvonne bei einem Einbruch verletzt wird, überredet Spencer Toby mit Yvonne in eine sicherere Stadt zu ziehen. Am Tag der Abreise erleiden beide jedoch einen Autounfall, weshalb sie in ein Künstliches Koma versetzt wurde. Toby geht es nach dem Unfall schnell wieder besser. Als Yvonne von dem Koma erwacht, schlägt Toby ihr vor sofort im Krankenhaus zu Heiraten, da er nich mehr länger warten wollte. Später reden sie darüber wo sie ihre Hochzeitsreise verbringen könnten, da sie noch relativ geschwächt war, stirbt sie. Auftritte Staffel Eins (16/22) *Wie alles begann *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen *Wahrheit tut weh! *Ballgeflüster *Katerstimmung *Beste Freundinnen *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Französisch für Fortgeschrittene *Der schöne Schein *Die böse Saat *Es wird kälter *2-1-4 *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei (15/25) *Der Tod ist erst der Anfang *Trennung auf Zeit *Nichts als Ärger *Schrecken ohne Ende *Spannungen *Hautnah *Die Beichte *Nur über eine Leiche *Das erste Geheimnis *Viel Lärm um nichts *Ein Stückchen A *Schweigepflicht *Neue Perspektiven *Puppenspiele *DemAskiert Staffel Drei (13/24) *Es geschah in dieser Nacht *Blutrot ist das neue Schwarz *Vergiftete Beziehungen *Was vom Tage übrig blieb *Verrückt *Geraubte Küsse *Kleine Morde unter Freunden *Das Fremde im Zug *Gute Besserung *Mona ist zurück *Mitgehangen, mitgefangen *Vom Regen in die Traufe *Ein falsches Spiel Staffel Vier (15/24) *A steht für A-U-F-E-R-S-T-A-N-D-E-N *Spuren im Sand *Das zweite Gesicht *Von Angesicht zu Angesicht *Die Waffen einer Frau *Mit dem Rücken zur Wand *Das Bekannte hat viele Gesichter *Einsames Cowgirl *Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst *Grabmal einer Unbekannten *Zwischen den Zeilen *Gefährlich Nah *Schattenspiele *Free Fall *Kontrollverlust Staffel Fünf (13/25) *Das Karussel dreht sich wieder *Habt ihr mich vermisst? *Schrei für mich *Ungeliebt und mißverstanden *Schweigen wie ein Grab *Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte *Schatten hinter dunklem Glas *Frischfleisch *Auf dem Pulverfass *Das Lager der Pandora *Hübsch sein ist nicht alles *Gute Zeugen, schlechte Zeugen *Welcome to the Dollhouse Trivia *Toby war der zweite A, der offenbart wurde. Er trat dem A-Team jedoch nur zu Spencer's Schutz bei. * In der Serie wurde Toby von Jenna zu der Affäre gezwungen. Im Buch verlief es umgekehrt. * Im Buch schwärmte er nur für Emily, während sie in der Serie nach der Schwärmerei beste Freunde wurden. * Toby's Tod wurde in der Serie 2 mal inszeniert. * Als Toby's Motorrad in "Katerstimmung" gefunden wurde, sollte er eigentlich sterben. Die Erfinderin Marlene King sagte in einem Interview, dass sie Toby doch nicht sterben lasse. * Spencer verlor ihre Jungfräulichkeit in "Kleine Morde unter Freunden" an ihn. In derselben Folge wird enthüllt, dass Toby Teil des A-Teams ist. * A hat Toby's Tod gefälscht, damit Spencer nach Radley geht. Toby hat erst davon erfahren, als Spencer die Leiche gefunden hat und nach Radley gegangen ist. * In "A steht für A-U-F-E-R-S-T-A-N-D-E-N" wird enthüllt, dass Toby für Alison geschwärmt hat und sie sich beinahe geküsst haben. * Toby gab A den Wohnwagen für Informationen über den Tod seiner Mutter. * In "Wie alles begann" wird er von James Neate, danach von Keegan Allen verkörpert. * Toby glaubt nicht, dass seine Mutter Selbstmord begangen hat. * Spencer und Toby sind die ersten beiden Charaktere, die nach Ravenswood gehen. * Toby hatte mit allen Liars außer Aria Szenen alleine. * In den Credits der Episode "Wie alles begann" wird er als "Toby Marshall" aufgeführt Zitate Galerie Siehe auch en:Toby_Cavanaugh Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie: Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Mitglied des A-Teams